Love Explodes
by Grm12
Summary: You give me a Pokémon shipping, and I write a one shot about the pairing! Tell me the pairing you want under the, "Reviews" box. I will write a story about a pairing once a week. If you pairing doesn't show up right away it will soon because there might have been ones submitted before it. I hope you enjoy and please check it out!
1. Electricfy my Heart

Authors Note: Hey guys! I am going to do a thing where YOU chose what I write. You give me a Pokémon shipping that you would like to see. Then I will write a new cute shipping story every chapter. There will be a chapter every week until I people stop reading, or we run out of shippings. These shippings are for anime, manga, or game. But I am not writing stories about a Snivy and a Buizel. I mean Pokeshipping, Advanceshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping… and etc. Since I know lots of people like Pokeshipping. I'm just going to use it for my first story. I'll always write the shipping, Point of view, and time period it takes place at. And the age of the couples. I hope you enjoy!

Rose (Me): Thomas do the disclaimer!

Thomas: Rose doesn't own Pokémon. (Sigh) Can I back to playing video games?

Rose: Yeah that's fine, (takes a microphone out) NOW LETS BEGIN!

~Pokeshipping~

~Misty's POV~

~Takes Place after Ash challenges the Sinnoh League, but before he goes to Unova.~

~Misty:16, Ash:16

I walked out of the Cerulean Gym. Just beat some trainers and had a good swim. It's so nice out. I'm going to ride my bike, it's a nice summer day!

I walked to the shed and got my bike out. I grinned, what would have happened if my bike wasn't barbequed. I wouldn't have met the guy I still have feelings for.

But he's probably kissing Dawn right now. I mean, who would want me when you have a girly girl who wears dresses and miniskirts. And doesn't hit people with mallets. Ugh how much I regret that now. Not that Dawn's a bad person, she's just so much more girly, pretty, enthusiastic, and she has the short skirt and low tank top. Everyone would choose Dawn over me in a heartbeat.

I looked at the beautiful weather and my smile returned. How can I be sad when I can go to the park and beach!

I rode my bike to town which was busy with happy people enjoying summer. I smiled as I pedaled to the park. I know I'm old for the park but I just like to sit in the gazeboes and relax. I let my newly evolved Marill come out to play.

Then I relaxed as I watched Marill play. I closed my eyes and started quietly singing as I closed my eyes on the gazebo bench swing.

I fell asleep for about 15 minutes and I woke up, I couldn't see Marill but I heard a loud male voice.

I got up and panicky checked behind the play set.

I laughed as I saw a Pikachu playing with Marill. But I also heard a person…

I checked on the right side as I saw someone moving to the left side.

I went to the left side as the fast figure walked to the right. This person must be avoiding me, or VERY dense.

I went to Marill and the Pikachu and I saw Ash smiling with Pikachu on his lap with Marill. Marill was wearing Ash's hat.

I smiled as I felt a happiness spark inside of me. I was so happy I could've cried.

"Ash, Pikachu, Marill!" A said hugging them.

Marill hopped onto my shoulder, "Ash what are you doing here!? You have no idea how much we've missed you." Misty said, still hugging them.

Ash simply returned the hug with the kindest and most sweet smile. "We've missed you to." He said quietly in response. I grinned and took his hat

off Marill's head and put it on mine.

Then like we all know, Ash's stomach rumbled.

"Same old Ash! How about we get some ice cream before you leave." I said.

"Let's do it!" Ash said excitedly. "But can I have my hat back?"

"Fine." I said with an enormous grin. I was so happy I think I smiled to much... I probably looked weird.

I quickly put Marill in her pokeball I just smiled as she guided him to the cute and popular ice cream parlor in downtown Cerulean City.

As we waited in line I asked him some questions, "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I finished the Sinnoh league and am here to stay in Pallet until I find a new region to challenge. I thought I should visit you so all I did today was wander around the City." Ash said.

"Cool! How's Delia, Brock, Dawn, Gary, and Old man Oak?" I asked with a smile.

"They are all doing well. Brock decided to become a doctor, Mom's fine as always, Dawn is doing the same as me until she finds a region she wants to compete in. Gary is doing well. He's following his Gramps footsteps and he researches Pokémon and stuff. Professor Oak is fine… but he still has trouble handling Muk." Ash said with a laugh.

"That's good. I'm glad." I said with a giggle as I handed Ash his chocolate ice cream and I gave Pikachu his mini electric type ice cream.

We walked downtown and we ended up back at the park. We talked and laughed for hours. I looked up at the sky and stars were everywhere.

I smiled as I held Ash's hand Pikachu was wandering around the park.

"Misty, I know this is sudden, but I-I- I love you. And don't forget that when I'm gone." He said as we looked at the stars.

I looked at his flushed face and I felt mine redden too. I simply tightened my hand holding onto his and said, "I love you to."

Ash let out a sigh of relief. He looked into my eyes and kept coming closer and closer. He gently laid me in the grass got on top of me and kissed me.

I blushed a bright red. "Why did you get on top of me?" I asked getting redder.

"I don't want you looking at anything else but me. Because I love you too much." Ash said kissing me again.

"Ash, I love you to." I said sitting up as we held hands again. Pikachu sat with us as we watched fireworks go off.

It was beautiful, and I loved it so much. The very last firework went up into the air I was a bunch of different colored hearts. And with that Ash clashed his lips onto mine.

Pikachu used electro ball and iron tail and instead it went around us in circles, what we didn't see was that Pikachu made us a little electric heart.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep at the park with Ash, the boy who makes my heart electric.

Liv: THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! ~CRYING~

Rose: TRAITOR! ADVANCESHIPPING IS THE BEST!

Thomas: Hey aren't we sorta supporting all shippings...? Since THEY get to choose...

Rose and Liv: Oh yeah...

Rose: Thanks for reading!

Liv: Please Review!

Rose: Wait, Liv, I just realized something...Hey who invited you?

Liv: Um, you did..

Rose: Oh yeah... Well don't forget to tell me what shipping you want to see next!

Rose and Liv: BYE!


	2. Make Your Dreams Come True

Rose: Hey guys got lots of request and I'll try to get two one shots out a week instead. I will get to all of your shippings. But the ones that were requested to me first will be done first, the newer ones will be done later.

Liv: But they still will be done!

Thomas: Yeah, Yeah, they know just go to the fanfiction already!

Liv: Ugh! You're so impatient! Just do the disclaimer!

Thomas: Rose/Grm12 does not own Pokémon.

Rose now let's go!

~Ferriswheel shipping~

~N's POV~

~N's final words, after the battle of Reshiram and Zekrom~

~N: 17, White: 14~

"He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart!" Ghetsis yelled without any pity in his voice. All was vain. I flinched slightly as he said that.

I do have a heart, and it was crumbling. I have been used. My gift could be used for the better but instead used for selfish reasons. I can't believe what I have done. I am as bad as my Ghetsis…

"Do you think you are going to get through a warped person like that?!" He yelled at Alder, white, and Cheren in disgust.

I'm not warped. I'm just different… why can't anyone accept that?

"Alder, it is useless to listen to this man ramble, he is the one without a human heart!" Cheren yelled.

I smiled slightly. At least I'm not the only 'twisted' one now.

"You're right he's truly pitiful. N, I know you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing Ideals because of Ghetsis manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!" Alder said righteously.

Alder, he was I wise man. But I don't want pity. I deserve punishment. I am not human in the people's sight after all. I don't want pity. **No pity.** I don't deserve the pity, I don't deserve the legendary Pokémon.

I finally spoke up with fierceness in my voice, "But… I have no right to be the hero!"

"Is that so? What you and your Pokémon do from now on… isn't that important as well?" Alder said.

Why would he pity me? He doesn't get it. I'll mess up the Pokémon, I'm a weird person and don't have a heart. I'm too arrogant. I didn't see any of this coming. It is too much! I can't accept any of this! What does he know about me?! Does he think he understands?! What is up with him. Does he know the **AMOUNT **of **PAIN** I am going through?! Does he **KNOW **I **CAN'T** take any more of this?!

I clenched my fists, "Acting like you understand…." I said with a soft but angry voice, "Up till now we've been **FIGHTING **over our beliefs!" I yelled angrily. "Yet… despite that…. **WHY?!" **

"N even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other." He paused, "There are two sides to every argument. Is there one point of view that has **ALL **the answers? Think about it." Alder said before taking Ghetsis with Cheren out of the room, leaving White and I.

I took a deep breath in and walked up to White.

"I want to talk to you about something." I said quietly looking away from her face.

Oh gosh, here comes speech time.

White gave me a small smile "Sure, let's go." She said shyly.

We walked down the beautiful yet crumbling room halls. With her by my side. She was so shy right now.

I smiled at her, "It's about when we first met in Accumula town. I was shocked because your Pokémon liked and wanted to be with you. It shocked me so much, I thought you must have been an amazing trainer and person." I said walking down the hall more,

"Thanks." She said happily with a slight blush on her face and we walked down the halls.

"I didn't get it at first. Pokémon liking their trainers? I'd never met a Pokémon like that until I met you, White."

White flushed a pink color as I looked at her face and gave her a real smile.

"The longer my journey continued the more unsure I was because I kept meeting Pokémon and trainers that had good friendships." I paused "That is why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling you. I wanted to confront hero-to-hero. I wanted to confront **YOU**, as White more though." I said a little embarrassed that I just said that.

"But- there is no way a person like me- someone who only understands Pokémon feelings—No, actually I didn't understand them either. No way could I measure up to you, you have met and related to so many Pokémon. Not only your own but the ones all around you. Surrounded by Pokémon, Surrounded by Friends…"

White blushed as I said those words. I neared the hole created by summoning the legendary Pokémon.

"The champion has forgiven me, and what I do now, I have to decide for myself." I let the Pokémon out of the Pokeball and let it fly around the open air.

"You said you have a dream, that dream, make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality and it will become your truth! White if anyone can it's you!"

"Well than farewell!" I yelled to White as I hopped onto my Pokémon.

"**N WAIT**!" White yelled.

I turned around surprised I looked at White carefully.

White had a flushed face as she took a deep breath in. "My dream, is to be with you. N, I love you!" She yelled covering her face from me with her hands. She was so embaressed.

My eyes were wide with shock I jumped off to see White and pulled her in my arms.

"White… look at me." I softly

"No." She said still covering her face with her hands.

"White…" I said, louder.

White looked up at my her cheeks were flushed and her beautiful ocean colored eyes were blinking away tears.

"White look at me." I said.

White turned to look at me with a sad expression on her face.

I leaned in, and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too White."

White's eyes widened but she then smiled and leaned her head on the crook of my shoulder.

"Will you stay?" She asked softly.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?" White asked sadly

"I feel I need to White. I feel it." I said.

"Will you leave me here?" she asked.

"White, I will come back for you. I promise."

"What will you promise with?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe another kiss?" I asked kissing her again this time longer and with more love.

4 years later…

~knock knock knock~

White's mother opened the door surprised.

"Is White here?" I asked.

Her mother grinned. "She is packing up, she is moving out of my house."

"Ok. Do you mind if I come in to see her?" I asked, smiling I was so excited to see White again. It's been so long.

"Of course." Her mother let me inside.

I slowly walked up the stairs to White's bedroom. I opened the door, pushed White on the bed and kissed her before she could see it was me.

I pulled away from the kiss and let White see that it was me. Her eyes widened and she blushed and pulled me in for another kiss.

I looked at White, "I came back for you."

"I thought you'd forget about me by now." She said crying tears of joy.

"Forget? I think of you every day!" I said.

I got off of White and grabbed a small velvet box out of my pocket and knelt down.

I slowly opened the box and beautiful diamond rind was inside of it.

"White, will you marry me?" I asked.

White looked at me shocked her eyes wet with tears. She simply tackled me and cuddled me while crying tears of joy.

"I love you." I whispered as I planted a kiss on her head.

White sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I love you to N." Then I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Liv: (dancing) TO… MUCH…. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!

Thomas: Oh My Gosh… Will you ever stop?!

Rose: Will you ever shut up?

Thomas: Fine.

Rose: Hope you guys enjoyed don't forget to send me shippings!

Rose, Liv, and Thomas: BYE!


	3. Jealousy

Rose: Sorry I haven't written lately I have been CRAZY busy but for the delay I will write 5 new shipping oneshots this week

Thomas: You should be what have you been busy doing playing ANIMAL CROSSING!

Rose: And getting school supplies! And going to volleyball practice! And playing tennis!

Liv: JUST GET TO THE FANFICTION ALREADY!

Thomas: Rose/ Grm12 doesn't own pokemon

Liv and Rose: ENJOY!

~Sequelshipping~

~Rosa's POV~

~A year after they win the Pokémon league~

~Rosa: 15, Hugh: 17~

I was with Hugh at Castelia city. We were enjoying all the fun things to do. We went to the musical and watched the Pokémon dance. I loved it. Hugh didn't enjoy as much he said it was to 'girly'. We were on our way to the Ferris wheel when I remembered when Curtis and I traded Pokémon, he took my Growlithe and he gave me a Togepi I started to talk to Hugh about it.

"Hugh, remember how I told you about Curtis?" I said walking down the sidewalk as we passed the Pikachu statue.

"Yeah." He said plainly. Hugh's hands were in his pockets, his eyes looking straight at me.

"We traded Pokémon here and I got a Togepi! Do you know that those are SUPER rare? You can only find them in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. And it's hard enough to try and find them there."

"He did? That's cool." He said plainly as we got into a cart.

"Do you know he is Christoph from celebrity idol? I didn't know that until a while ago! Pretty cool, huh?" I said as we sat down.

There was a moment of silence as we were slowly lifted in the cart. Hugh's eye brows seemed to stiffen and so did his body.

"Rosa…?" He said waiting for my attention.

"Yeah?" I said curious of what he was going to say.

"Do you like Curtis?" He asked giving me a stern look asking me for my honest answer.

"No. He's just a good friend." I said plainly. Then I thought of something and smiled deviously…

"Why do you care? No one SIMPLY asks that?" I said smirking.

'HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JEALOUS' I though grinning even more

"You are jealous aren't you." I said.

"Me? Jealous? You are kidding right?" He said. I could tell I got him. He just was trying to cover it.

"Yeah your jealous that I'm giving him all the praise." I said grinning.

"You are so oblivious. Yeah I am jealous." He said.

'Wait what? If I am right you are jealous how am I oblivious.'

"I'm not jealous because you complemented him… I'm jealous because I love you." He said harshly.

'Woah. Wait? WHAT?!' I thought.

"Because you are mine, and MINE only." He said as he leaned down and kissed me deeply.

My eyes were wide at first, a spark of love went through my whole body as my cheeks flushed red. I closed my eyes slowly as I kissed him back.

He parted the kiss as I looked in his deep navy blue eyes that swirled, as he said.

"Mine only, got it." He said smiling placing his fingers on my lips.

I laid my head on his chest and looked at the beautiful sunset view.

"I don' know maybe you need to kiss me again." I said smirking.

"No problem." He said grinning as we kissed again.

Liv and Rose: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Thomas: OMG stop being such fangirls!

Rose: It's so CUTE!~

Thomas: Whatever. -_-

Live: Thanks for reading

Rose: Bye!~


End file.
